


Республика ШКОПС. Лето

by umaken



Series: Республика ШКОПС [7]
Category: Gintama, Республика ШКиД | The Republic of ShKID (1966)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mild Blood, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Четвёртая часть цикла. 30-е годы. Взрослый Саката Гинтоки возвращается в Ленинград после долгой командировки.
Series: Республика ШКОПС [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981637
Kudos: 2
Collections: Gintama_week_2020





	Республика ШКОПС. Лето

Гинтоки долго шёл по длинным плохо освещённым коридорам Большого Дома следом за щуплым сержантом госбезопасности, гадая, для чего его привезли сюда прямо с вокзала. Он не был в Ленинграде больше трёх месяцев, и по возвращении планировал сразу же съездить в ШКОПС, встретиться с Шоё и навешать кренделей друзьям, от которых за последний месяц не получил ни одного письма. Наконец, сержант остановился перед неприметной дверью в середине коридора, постучался и открыл её, пропуская вперёд Гинтоки.

После полумрака коридоров яркий свет в комнате на миг ослепил Гинтоки, он зажмурился, но когда смог открыть глаза, то понял, что этот эффект давала настольная лампа, направленная прямо ему в лицо.

За столом сидел, придерживая лампу, мужчина в форме капитана НКВД. Несмотря на достаточно моложавое лицо, он был почти седым, с глубокими мешками под глазами. От виска до нижней челюсти всё лицо пересекал глубокий прямой шрам. «Сабельный, с Гражданки», — почему-то подумал Гинтоки.

Сбоку раздавалось чьё-то тяжёлое дыхание и странные позвякивающие звуки. Как только глаза немного привыкли, Гинтоки прищурился и вгляделся в неосвещённый угол комнаты. Там на облупленных металлических стульях с руками, заломанными назад, сидели Такасуги и Кацура.

Впрочем, «сидели» можно было сказать с натяжкой. Такасуги почти висел на спинке, удерживаемый связанными сзади руками. Это он тяжело и хрипло дышал, глядя на Гинтоки из-под прилипшей ко лбу чёлки единственным глазом. Разбитый рот был приоткрыт, и кровь через отверстие на месте выбитого зуба капала с нижней губы прямо на пол. Распухший нос был неестсетвенно свёрнут на бок.

Кацура, напротив, белый как полотно, ритмично покачивался взад-вперёд. Было видно, как позади дёргаются в треморе его пальцы, заставляя наручники чуть позвякивать. Он смотрел на Гинтоки, тщетно стараясь сфокусировать взгляд; потом попытался что-то сказать и не смог. Бледные синюшные губы открывались и закрывались, не издавая ни звука.

— Саката Гинтоки? — спросил капитан.

Гинтоки повернулся к столу, и хотел ответить: «Да!», но сердце колотилось так отчаянно, что потребовалось время, чтобы набрать в лёгкие воздуха и ответить.

— Вы знакомы с этим человеком?..

Капитан повернул лампу чуть левее и кивнул за спину Гинтоки. Проследовав взглядом за кивком, Гинтоки повернулся и замер: в углу возле двери стоял Шоё в наручниках, в окружении двух охранников. Встретившись взглядом с Гинтоки, он тут же опустил взгляд в пол.

— Да, — только и смог выдавить Гинтоки.

Капитан удовлетворённо кивнул, поднял со стола лист бумаги, издалека показал Гинтоки и спросил:

— Вы знаете, кто написал это стихотворение?..

Было трудно издалека разобрать текст. В глаза бросилось только «Иосиф Первый» и «не так богат рабами». Листок казался очень похожим на те, что печатали на общей машинке члены поэтического кружка «Джои», собиравшего уже взрослых выпускников по пятницам в актовом зале школы. Гинтоки всегда приходил на эти сходки, забивался в уголок и с удовольствием дремал под привычные и родные голоса одноклассников.

— Нет, — ответил Гинтоки.

— У нас есть основания полагать, что его написал ваш бывший учитель и директор школы, Йошида Шоё. Мы давно подозревали его в антисоветской пропаганде среди детей и подростков, и, наконец, нашли доказательства. Он сразу же подписал признание, утверждая, что действовал водиночку. Однако, в ходе следственных мероприятий, ваши одноклассники неожиданно заявили и продолжают упорно утверждать — тут капитан исподлобья посмотрел на Кацуру с Такасуги — что напечатали и сочинили эти строки сами, без участия гражданина Йошиды…

— Я, — перебил капитана Гинтоки.

— Что «Я»?

— Это я написал. Они просто меня выгораживают.

Капитан устало вздохнул.

— Как оно озаглавлено?

Пальцы, державшие листок, полностью закрывали название вверху страницы. Гинтоки промолчал.

— Итак, знаете ли вы, кто именно занимался антисоветской пропагандой в вашей бывшей школе и был автором этих строк? Ваш бывший учитель или ваши бывшие одноклассники?

Гинтоки невольно посмотрел на Шоё и поймал умоляющий взгляд.

— Если вы готовы дать показания против гражданина Йошиды, то нужно всего лишь подписать вот здесь. — Капитан придвинул к краю стола несколько листов уже готового текста. — После этого ваши товарищи будут свободны.

Позвякивание сбоку участилось.

— Нет! Гинтоки… пожалуйста! — выкрикнул Такасуги, сбившись на фальцет. — Не надо!

Послышался звук удара.

Гинтоки подошёл к столу.

— Спасибо, — раздался тихий голос сзади.

**Author's Note:**

> Строки стихотворения взяты из реального стихотворения "Два великих" Григория Белых, соавтора и друга Пантелеева по "Республике ШКИД". За это стихотворение в 30-е он был арестован и осуждён; умер от туберкулёза в пересыльной тюрьме. Сюда же вплетается история Поливанова, который был арестован в августе 37-го и расстрелян в 38-м.


End file.
